Everybody's Changing
by xsilentlyxscreamingx
Summary: They'd been together for over ten years before divorcing. It was supposed to be the end of that. But life has a funny way of turning things all around and upside down.


**I'm putting '_Endlessly_' on a hiatus for multiple reasons. So, this is taking its place. Hope you like.**

- x -**  
**

Kendall reached blindly for the phone on his bedside table. Finding it, he lazily put it to his ear after flipping it open. "Elo?" he mumbled into it, half awake.

"Kendall? Did I wake you?" Carlos Garcia's voice filled his head.

"A little." he said, waking up just a tad more, rubbing at his eyes. "What's up?" he asked, wondering why he was calling at, -he glanced at the clock- two in the morning.

"I have Landon."

He was instantly awake at the mention of his oldest child's name. "What?! Why?!" he asked, a million thoughts, all horrible ones, going through his head.

"He was caught with a couple older kids trying to break into some cars at a Wal-Mart parking lot." he sighed. "The kids he was with are gonna be held overnight but it's Landon's first offense, so he's just getting a warning."

Kendall was already up and getting dressed. "Why didn't you call his mother?" he asked as he slipped into shoes and grabbed his keys.

"He begged me to call you instead." Carlos said. Kendall groaned.

"I'm on my way." he said, walking out the front door and getting into his car. He said his goodbyes to his friend. He began the ten minute drive to the Los Angeles Police Department. Once there, he parked and ran into the building. He went up to the desk.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked a kind smile.

Kendall nodded. "Yes. I need to pick up my son." he said, rubbing at his eyebrow.

"His name?"

He sighed. "Landon Knight."

She typed in on the computer and dialed a few numbers on the phone. "Yes, this is Cindy. I have the father of Landon Knight here. Case number six-four-oh-nine." she said. She nodded and hung the phone up. "Please sit, an officer will be with you shortly."

Kendall plopped onto one of the orange plastic chairs. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Carlos walked into the lobby. His tie was loosened and his white sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He could tell he'd been working long shifts again.

Cindy spoke up first. "Detective Garcia? You're working a petty juvenile case?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Not at first, but I grew up with his father, so I'm taking the case." he nodded towards Kendall.

The blond stood up. "Finally. Where is he?" he asked, walking with Carlos.

"Right there." Carlos pointed to his desk and the teenage boy sitting in the chair next to it.

Kendall took a deep breath. "Landon James Knight. You better have a damn good reason for this." he said sternly.

Landon shrugged. "I don't know." he mumbled, looking down.

He groaned and closed his eyes, not having the energy for this. He turned to Carlos. "'Los, can I just take him?" he asked.

Carlos nodded as he sat at his desk. He took a paper off his desk and slid it towards Kendall. "Just sign it and he'll be good to go." he said.

Kendall did so and handed it back to Carlos. "Thanks again, man." he said. "I guess certain people need to be grateful that one of their godfathers is a cop." he said, glaring at Landon.

The dark haired boy got the hint and looked at Carlos as he stood. "Thank you, Uncle Carlos." he said.

The Latino nodded. "No problem. Now, I don't wanna see either of you two back here again." he said in a stern, but joking voice. Carlos had grown up quite a bit after the band ended. He went to college and then the academy to become a cop like his father. He was quickly promoted to detective. It honestly didn't shock too many people. The officer blood ran thick through the Garcia family.

Kendall waved as he steered his son outside to the car. When they were in, Kendall began the forty-five minute drive to his ex's house. After all, it was her week with the kids.

"You ever gonna give me a reason?" he asked, gripping the steering wheel.

He took Landon's silence as an answer.

"I don't know what your mom is going to do at her place, but when you come back to mine...no video games, no cell phone. You're gonna come home from school and do your homework in your room. That's it." he said.

Landon nodded, staring out the window.

Kendall honestly hated being strict, but the fifteen year old had been in trouble at school countless times lately, suspended twice and countless detentions. Now it had escalated to crime. He didn't know what was going on, but had an idea.

It was after three thirty when they pulled up to the familiar house. The house they'd all lived in for over ten years until they divorced and Kendall let them have the house; being able to afford his own place.

He got out with Landon and went up to the porch, knocking.

The door was opened quickly, revealing a dishevled, obviously tired and worried Lucy. "Oh my God." she said, pulling her son into the house and into her arms. "Are you okay? Where the hell were you?" she asked, kissing his head and pulling him back to look him over. She checked for any visiable wounds or injuries.

Kendall followed, closing the door behind him and standing with his arms crossed.

"Mom, I'm fine." Landon insisted. He glanced back at Kendall before looking back at Lucy. "Can I just go to bed?" he asked softly, looking down.

Confused, Lucy nodded. "Sure, baby." she kissed his head and sent him upstairs.

Once the door was heard shutting, Lucy turned to her ex-husband. "What happened?"

Kendall sat on the couch and scrubbed a hand over his face before relaying the entire story from the time he was woken up to now.

"Jesus." Lucy moaned as she sat on the couch next to him. "What am I going to do about him?" she asked, hands covering her face. "He was never like this before. Not until we-" she looked at him, eyes tearing up.

The blond sighed sadly. He'd always known it probably had something to do with their divorce. He too had acted out when his own parents split as a kid.

"I know." he said. "But you know I'm always a call away when you need help." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lucy gave a small smile. "I know." she nodded. "That still means a lot." she said.

Kendall returned the smile. "So, how did Kassie's recital go?" he asked, hoping the little girl still did good despite knowing her father wasn't able to show up due to work.

The woman smiled. "She did amazing. Her teacher said she's close to being top of the class." she said, proud of her six year year old.

"Was she-"

"No, Kassie wasn't mad. She knew you explained that you had to work that night." Lucy explained.

Kendall nodded. "Good. I don't need both of my kids hating me." Before Lucy could protest to that comment, Kendall continued. "I should be getting on home now." he said, standing.

She glanced at the clock before reaching for his hand. "Its late. Why don't you sleep here?" she suggested. Kendall looked down at their joined hands.

"Are you sure?"

She answered with a nod. Kendall smiled and pulled her up gently.

Walking upstairs, Kendall got hit with a stack of memories as they went into what used to be their shared bedroom. He smiled sadly at Lucy when he saw that his side of the bed was still made.

"I never sleep on your side. It doesn't feel right." she answered his unasked question. Something came over Kendall and before he could stop himself, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the woman's lips.

She didn't protest. She did quite the opposite, actually. She put her hands on his chest and kissed back. One thing led to another and they were in bed together.

Kendall awoke to a knocking on the bedroom door. He quickly pulled his boxers on under the blankets before telling the person to come in.

Lucy was still sleeping soundly, donning Kendall's LA Kings shirt. He smiled contently.

"Daddy! I was right!" Kassie shouted as she excitedly ran to the bed, climbing onto it and crawling into Kendall's arms. Her tiny arms went around his neck as she sloppily kissed his cheek.

Kendall kissed her dimpled cheek. "Right about what, baby?" he asked.

"I saw your car outside when I woke up. I knew you were here!" she smiled, curling against Kendall. He smiled and wrapped her up in the blankets and kissed her head.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"What?"

Kassie smiled. "Are you and Mommy gonna love each other again?" she wondered.

Kendall sighed and looked over at Lucy who had quietly woken up and was smiling back at him sleepily.

He could only think of one response.

"Maybe."


End file.
